Elizabeth Swann
'Elizabeth Swann '(*1720er in London) ist die Tochter von Governor Weatherby Swann. Sie ist mutig und hat stets ihren eigenen Willen, den sie meistens auch durchsetzen kann. In Pirates of the Caribbean – Am Ende der Welt wird sie von dem sterbenden Sau Feng zum Käpt'n erklärt und sie bekommt die Audienz im Rat der Bruderschaft. Dort wird sie später auch Königin. Vergangenheit Elizabeth wurde in London als Tochter Weatherby Swanns, einem Freund des Königs von England, geboren. Ihre Mutter ist eventuell bei der Geburt gestorben. Als sie etwa 12 Jahre alt war, fuhr sie mit ihrem Vater zu seiner neuen Arbeit nach Port Royal. Dort begegnete sie auch erstmals Will Turner, James Norrington und der Black Pearl. Elizabeth ist die Erste, die das gekenterte Schiff und Will bemerkt. Die Männer ziehen Will an Bord, Elizabeth geht auf ihn zu und entdeckt das Medaillon an seinem Hals. Will kommt kurz zu Bewusstsein und kann Elizabeth seinen Namen sagen, bevor er wieder bewusstlos wird. Elizabeth bekommt von ihrem Vater den Auftrag, sich um Will zu kümmern. thumb|348px|Elizabeth Im ersten Teil Fluch der Karibik Elizabeth Swann wurde, als sie 12 war, mit auf ein Schiff genommen. Sie fand es sehr spannend und sang des Öfteren Piratenlieder. Als sie dann den ebenso jungen Will Turner nach einem Schiffbruch finden, findet sie das verfluchte Medaillon an seinem Hals. thumb|left|298px|Elizabeth mit dem Medalion Auf dem Medaillon ist ein Totenkopf abgebildet. Sie nimmt es an sich, um Will zu schützen, weil es Will als Piraten verraten könnte. Acht Jahre später: Elizabeth ist nun volljährig. Sie ist nun 20 und soll mit James Norrington verheiratet werden. Sie bekommt von Ihren Vater ein Kleid geschenkt. Das Kleid hat ein sehr enges Korsett, wodurch Elizabeth Probleme hat zu atmen. Als Norrington ihr den Heiratsantrag macht, fällt sie In Ohmacht, weil sie keine Luft mehr bekommt und stürzt eine Klippe hinunter. Sie wird von Pirat Captain Jack Sparrow gerettet, er durchschneidet und zerreisst das Korsett und sorgt so dafür, dass sie Luft bekommt. Norrington, ihr Vater und seine Männer nehmen Jack gefangen, da er ein Pirat ist. Am gleichen Abend wird Port Royal angegriffen und Elizabeth versteckt sich im Haus ihres Vaters in einem Schrank eines Raumes. Sie kann sich mit dem Parley-Recht vor dem Tod retten und wird daraufhin von Captain Hector Barbossa gefangen genommen. Denn Barbossa braucht dasthumb|400px|Elizabeth gefangen auf der Black PearlMedaillon, weil er und seine Crew von einen Fluch bessesen sind, der bewirkt, dass sie sich bei Mondlicht in wandelnde Skelette verwandeln. Als Barbossa fragt, wer sie sei, antwortet sie mit "Elizabeth Turner". Barbossa denkt, dass sie ihn und seine Crew vom Fluch befreien kann. Also segeln sie zur Isla de Muerta. Um die Piraten vom Fluch zu befreien, muss ihr Blut mit 881 Medaillons, mit ihrem 882, in Verbindung kommen. Als die Piraten sehen, dass es nicht funktioniert, wollen sie sie erst recht töten, doch da tauchen Jack Sparrow und Will Turner auf und retten sie.thumb|left|206px|Das Piraten-Medallion Pirates of the Caribbean – Fluch der Karibik 2 Am Tag der Hochzeit von Will und Elizabeth nimmt Lord Cutler Beckett beide wegen der Befreiung von Jack fest. Beckett bietet Will die Freiheit an, wenn er ihm den Kompass bringt. Will schlägt ein und macht sich auf die Suche nach Jack. Elizabeth wird von ihrem Vater aus dem Gefängnis befreit und stiehlt Beckett die Begnadigung. Sie fährt nach Tortuga und kommt in die Crew der Black Pearl. Jack nimmt Kurs auf die Isla thumb|left Cruces, wo sich Davy Jones' Herz befindet. Dort taucht auch Will auf und kämpft mit Jack, der nicht mehr bei Davy Jones in der Schuld stehen will, und Norrington, der das Herz Beckett übergeben und seine Ehre wieder herstellen will, um die Truhe. Will und Norrington kämpfen auf einem Mühlrad weiter, während Jack das Herz an sich nimmt. Norrington flieht allerdings mit dem Herz, der leeren Truhe und einer Begnadigung, um die Crew von Davy Jones, die dazugestoßen ist, abzulenken. An Bord der Black Pearl beginnt nun eine Verfolgungsjagd mit der Flying Dutchman, die die Pearl gewinnt. Doch Jones schickt seinen Kraken. Will hat einen Plan, ihn zu töten, und zwei Mal können sie ihn abwehren. Doch dann küsst Elizabeth Jack, und drückt ihn zum Mast, vo sie ihn festkettet, um verschont zu werden. Jack und die Pearl werden vom Kraken verschlungen. Tia Dalma bietet ihnen einen Weg, Jack und die Pearl zurückzuholen. Elizabeth schlägt, von Schuldgefühlen geplagt, ein. Pirates of the Caribbean – Am Ende der Welt Elizabeth und Barbossa wollen Sao Feng überreden, ihnen ein Schiff und eine Crew zur Verfügung zu stellen, um Jack aus Davy Jones’ Reich zu befreien. Als die East India Trading Company das Badehaus stürmt, gelingt es Will, Feng zu überreden, ihnen Schiff und Crew zu geben. Nun holen sie Jack aus dem Reich der Toten. Kurz darauf gehen Barbossa und Jack an Land, um die Wasservorräte aufzufüllen. Elizabeth bleibt beim Schiff. Wieder zurück, werden sie von Sao Feng und Cutler Beckett überrascht. Will, Sao Feng und Beckett haben miteinander gehandelt und nun ist die Pearl in Becketts Besitz. Sao Feng fordert nun als Ersatz für die Black Pearl Elizabeth von Barbossa. Sie kommt an Bord der Empress und Feng hält sie für Calypso. Doch er wird getötet und Elizabeth wird von ihm in seinen letzten Lebensminuten zum Captain ernannt. Sie trifft auf dem Schiff auch auf James Norrington der die Flying Dutchman anführt. Er ist überglücklich sie zu sehen aber sie nicht da sie vermutet das er am Tod ihren Vaters beteiligt sei. Norrington streitet dies jeoch ab. Elizabeth wird mit ihrer Crew in die Brig gesperrt. Sie sieht Stiefelriemen Bill der schon Teil des Schiffes ist. In der selben Nacht befreit James Norrington Elizabeth. Sie fleht ihn an mitzukommen er gibt ihr einen Abschiedskuss und sagt das sie gehen soll. Norrington deckt die Flucht von Elizabeth wird aber jedoch von Stiefelriemen Bill getötet. Norrington Opferte sich für Elizabeth. Sie fliehen nach Schiffbruch-Bay. Dort wird Elizabeth von Jack zur Piratenkönigin gewählt und befiehlt den Krieg. Vor der Schlacht wird Will noch gegen Sparrow ausgetauscht. Sie kämpfen nun in einem von Calypso (die, wie sich herausstellt, Tia Dalma ist) erzeugten Strudel gegen Jones und seine Männer. Elizabeth und Will werden während der Schlacht von Barbossa verheiratet. Elizabeth schwingt sich mit ihrem Seil auf die Flying Dutchman, um Will zu helfen. Sie kämpft gegen Davy Jones, wird aber von Davy Jones besiegt. Als Davy Jones sie töten will, sticht Will Davy Jones ein Schwert in den Körper, aber Davy Jones erklärte Will, das er ein herzloser Mann ist. Davy Jones sticht nun Will sein Schwert ins Herz. Elizabeth rennt zu Will. Davy Jones will auch sie töten, aber Stiefelriemen Bill rettet Elizabeth vor diesem Schicksal. Als Davy Jones Bill umbringen will, schafft es Jack allerdings, ein Messer aus Wills Hand in das Herz zu rammen. Davy Jones stirbt, Will überlebt und wird Captain der Flying Dutchman, die Piraten gewinnen den Krieg. Er verbringt einen Tag mit Elizabeth an Land und zeugt einen Sohn namens Will Turner III. 10 Jahre später Will und Elizabeth haben einen Sohn, Will Turner III. Elizabeth und ihr Sohn stehen an der Küste und sehen sich den Sonnenuntergang an. Daraus kann man schließen, das Elisabeth Swann zehn Jahre nicht gesegelt ist. Nachdem die Sonne hinter dem Horizont versunken ist, gibt es einen grünen Blitz. In der Takelage sieht man Will stehen, der seiner Frau und seinem Sohn zulächelt, während das Schiff auf die beiden zufährt. thumb|400px|Elizabeth im 2. Teil Schiffe *Empress (nach Sao Feng) Waffen *Schwert *Pistole Zitate "Magst du Schmerzen? Versuch mal ein Korsett zu tragen!" - Elizabeth in Fluch der Karibik 1 "Wofür lohnt es sich denn zu kämpfen?!" - Elizabeth Swann in Pirates of the Caribbean – Am Ende der Welt " Sagt dem Käpt'n ich gänzlich abgeneigt dieser Bitte nachzukommen!" Kategorie:Black Peaborl Kategorie:Piraten Kategorie:Piratenfürsten Kategorie:Turner-Familie Kategorie:FrauKategorie:Pirates of the Caribbean – Fluch der Karibik 2